


【拉梅】【花团】 Diamonds

by Crissi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 梅西偷到了那枚极其珍贵的宝石，但是他在最后一秒中计了。





	【拉梅】【花团】 Diamonds

一点儿，还差一点儿。

梅西屏息凝神，他面前摆着的是一颗价值连城的深蓝色钴钻，完美的切割面在光下打出深蓝和七彩的颜色，像是海神波塞冬失去爱人时悲伤的眼睛，又像是他仰望天神宙斯时候的纯粹又散发着光芒的波澜壮阔的瞳孔。这颗宝石并没有被保护在玻璃罩子里，而是独立在丝绒的垫子上，优雅大方地展现在房间的最中央，周围明亮的灯光透过，折射出他特有的光芒。 

梅西赞叹了一下他的美丽。这颗名为“希望“的深彩浅灰-蓝钻石于1980 年失踪，1991年出现，在当年的拍卖会上在当时以1250万美元的价格被一名不知名的私人卖家买走。最近又出现踪迹，在一个私人收藏家手里。显然这颗钻石有着不小的故事，梅西是受人所托才来偷这个钻石的。钻石本身有什么故事他可不感兴趣，但是对方开出的价格让他无法拒绝。

对了，梅西是一个beta，一个艺术家，一个小偷。

他是这么形容自己的，一个小偷，但他的绝对谦虚了。在艺术盗窃这条路上，他的名气没有这么大，但是也绝对不小。他在艺术方面的造诣颇高，甚至会有人付钱请他去做专业的鉴定，当然还有伪造，不过梅西一般不干第二件事情，他觉得太麻烦。还有不少银行都收到过梅西的伪造证券和支票，这一项罪行在他的犯罪档案里面绝对占了不小的一席之地。

当然了，在梅西自己眼里，他就是个小偷。

这次请他的人出了很大一笔价钱叫他来取这颗钻石。很大一笔。梅西知道这后面肯定又有什么传世的家族爱恨情仇，不过他不在乎。他接下这个单子的另一个原因是他也很想亲眼看看这颗希望之星的真面目，灰钻石在世界上的数量本就不多，这还是一颗更加稀有的灰蓝钻石。

传说这颗钻石原为印度寺庙中的悉多女神像的双眼，17世纪时被冒险家偷走 ，于是寺庙的祭司诅咒垂涎钻石美丽而私自拥有的人。这颗钻石后来流传到法国国王路易十六的手中，带过这颗钻石的公主和王后玛丽安托妮三人都在法国革命丧命。

这颗钻石和法国大革命犯冲。梅西做出总结，还差最后一步，9.1克的钻石丝绒垫上的压感器，一旦触发就会吸引来所有的警卫。他手上的电磁干扰只能持续7秒钟的时间，他需要在这7秒里面取走钻石，然后放上质量相同的伪造品，接着立马关上柜子离开压感范围内才行。否则触发警报，很快就会有全副武装的警卫进来。

这颗钻石依然独立在黑暗中，他是那么的美丽，有一些东西的美丽在黑暗与静谧中会更加震撼人心。

他花了不小的力气才进来，梅西当然不能让这一切前功尽弃。他有些着迷地盯着这个钻石看了一会儿，这个灰色的通透的颜色让他想起了一个人的眼睛，而梅西觉得他美丽的虹膜在光的照耀下甚至比这个宝石更加美丽。

看这个颗钻石，它是多么美丽的工艺品。他完美的切面，通透的晶体，他的造型很典雅，也不像是透明的钻石那样璀璨夺目，但它的魅力是独特的，这颗灰蓝钻石的内部聚焦着小小的光芒，像是浩瀚的宇宙中永不停息着在涌动的星辰，由浓到淡，渐渐消散，又不断轮回，神秘而美丽，又像是一位遗世独立的美人，向人诉说着他经久流年以来的故事，哀婉却高贵，宁静而淡然。

梅西低低地赞叹了一声，他被这颗钻石的气质所折服。收回自己的目光。艺术家的通病。如果他有一天能够真正慢慢地欣赏这颗钻石的话，他一定要坐下来，给他画一幅画。

但不是现在。

梅西眨眨眼睛，接着从自己腰上才一个小包中取出质量相当的替代品，然后轻巧地笑了一下。

这是一只精致的金属玫瑰，小小的，没有枝叶，大红色的花瓣开放的艳丽且张扬，不羁又骄傲。

这是他做给他的，而且梅西喜欢极了。艺术家莫名的情怀，或者说是黑色幽默。如果不是这个价值连城的灰蓝宝石，他才不会拿出这个好看的红玫瑰。不过总要配得上才行，也不算是委屈了这颗宝石了。梅西带着手套的手捏着他轻轻转了一圈，然后拿起镊子夹起旁边镂空的金色小方块，松开手，开心地笑了。噢，梅西想，他该去看看他了。他可真是个甜心宝贝，知道自己需要用镊子所以留了这么个位置给自己。

接着就是今天最大的挑战了。梅西深呼吸了一口气，拿出自己的手电筒打开。一换儿这些灯都会灭掉，他需要灯光。他把手电筒咬在嘴里，向前倾身，保持住稳定，然后放轻了呼吸。遇到这种压感器的时候，是需要放一些替代品上去才能保持压感平衡不触发警报。现在就是最重要的一个环节了，慢一点或者出一点差错都不行。 

他需要在七秒里面完成这一切，然后带着宝石离开，无声无息，不知不觉。

梅西右手拿着镊子夹着玫瑰，另一只手拿出电磁干扰器，准备打开。灯光有一点刺眼，但是梅西管不得这么多了。只有七秒钟，一旦超过这个时间就会触发他的保护机制，一切就前功尽弃了。

3

这颗灰蓝色宝石真好看。

2

他觉得他的玫瑰放上去会更好看。

1

也许应该让他再给他做一个玫瑰了，蓝色的怎么样？

开始。

梅西按下按钮，上面的毫秒开始快速跳动。原本环绕在宝石周围一圈的光线一下子消失。梅西迅速将玫瑰放在原来钻石的位置上，把钻石移到一旁，拿起已经准备好的丝绒袋子，用镊子轻轻一挑，装好，然后捏着袋口拎起袋子和镊子，让他们离开丝绒的垫子。电磁干扰器的红灯恰好在这个时候闪了一下，灯光瞬间亮起来，原本放着钻石的的地方现在变成了一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

梅西被一下子闪耀出的灯光刺激得眯了下眼睛，突然手上传来一阵刺痛，梅西猛地倒吸一口冷气，痛。他半口气卡在喉咙里，硬是把这个痛呼给咽了下去。但是梅西手上拿着装着钻石的袋子，他绝对不能放手，一旦落到感应器上就会触发警报，那么后果不堪设想。梅西紧紧攥住了袋子，另一只手把干扰器随便别在裤腰上，他捏着装钻石袋子的手臂上感到一阵冰冷。

这种真空注射剂不用外界推力，只要扎入就会把里面的液体自动推入血管，速度极快，再加上这这只是很小一只，注射完液体的针管正要自动脱落，梅西眼疾手快接住了他。

该死的。

梅西脸色凝重，刚刚液体注射的得太快，现在的伤口处血液混合着一些透明的液体流下来。他赶紧先退开这个地方到安全区域，然后用食指沾了一些液体放到鼻下，皱着眉头闻了一下，脸色一下子变了。

梅西二话没说，把所有的工具装进背包，一拉装灰蓝钻石的丝绒袋子上面的线把他扎紧然后扔进自己衣服的口袋上，背起背包，顺便把那根针管也拿起来扔到了里面。他迅速地离开这个地方，灵巧地避开周围的玻璃架子和藏品旁边的感应器，但是踉跄了一下的脚步显示了他可不怎么好。好在他关闭了这里的红外线，所以他这么走着没有什么关系。

展厅在黑暗里一片寂静，艳丽的红玫瑰在黑暗的展厅中开得璀璨瑰丽。

 

 

梅西用了极快的速度却几乎算是狼狈地逃离了这个地方。他搭上一辆出租车，扔给司机一笔钱让他赶紧离开这个地方。司机看起来欲言又止，梅西想了下自己没有告诉对方目的地。于是他开口，但只是让司机先开出这个地方，越远越好。

梅西低低地喘息着，司机是个beta，从他的言语中梅西听出来司机他误认成了一个可怜的，突然发情的Omega。

对，可怜的，该死的，无助的，突然发情的Omega。

那枚针剂。

那么该死的暗器，那个差点扰乱他所有的计划，害他现在这么狼狈的坐在出租车上的罪魁祸首————

一小管萃取的高纯度发情期Omega激素。

这药要是用在Omega身上，就是用了逼着对方当场发情的量，十足十的狠心。好，梅西在心里有些气恼地想，这么偏门又阴的手段倒是配得起这颗宝石的身价，不过这手段可一点都不光彩。

他们不用毒药，氰化物这一类的有毒物质东西会对油画一类的艺术品的光泽表面等度产生影响，而且也太危险，万一哪天操作不当，本来想把玩一下自己收藏品的富豪可能一不小心就死了，这样极端的例子也不是没有出现过，久而久之就没人用了。 

但是不给这些东西上层保险，有些人又觉得心里不舒服。后来不知道谁提出的这个损人的法子，高纯度萃取的生物药品不易挥发，而且对于这些富人来说也更安全，那天要是自己没玩好也不至于丢了自己的性命，最多当个笑谈。 

梅西曾经听说过这种手段，不过没想到这样的事情有一天会发生在自己身上。最重要的是，这种东西本来就少，而且梅西曾经都是在文物，油画一类的地方看到过这种手法，他们会在角落上设置一个暗格，像是著名的《带珍珠耳环的少女》这幅油画旁边就有。

上次去偷这幅画的人是个alpha，他就中计了。不过他很聪明，意识到出问题了以后第一选择自保，好在也没有人发现他。这件事情没有引起轰动，因为画并没有被盗，博物馆也不会让这么丢脸的事情宣扬出去。但是这被当作笑谈在这一行里面传了出去。故而就有人戏称这些东西是“危情禁果”。

不过梅西干其实并没有看到过很多这样的东西。因为这个高纯度的萃取液不好得到，再者这个机关是实在麻烦。首先是摆放，收纳针管的设计要不动声色又要角度适合，再加上里面的扫描和发射装置，要不是这个事情真的发生在了梅西身上，他还想感叹一下这个机关的精致做工。它让人在一开始放松警惕，梅西在那七秒里面都是精神高度集中，但是当他把替代品放上去的以后，注意力自然会被其他的东西分散，比如感应器有没有被触发，他收好了钻石没有。而这个东西就是最后在他要收手的时候出击。关掉这个机关也很容易，他一般有一个按钮，都是收藏者自己拥有的，按一下关掉这个装置就是什么事情都没了，就和关掉感应器一样简单，但是对于他们这些想要偷东西的人来说，弄掉这两个东西就很不简单了。

总而言之，梅西有些懊恼地眨眨眼睛，他感谢那些曾经送命于此的富豪们，这好歹让他今天捡着了这条命，如果里面装着氰化物，那就是死路一条。

但是梅西还是很不爽，非常不爽。为什么不把他放在油画旁边？好好的钻石来凑什么热闹？危情禁果难道不是这么操作的吗？

他是真的，真的没想到这个宝石的收藏者会这么无聊，会搞这么一个玩意儿。

梅西很懊恼，他没想到对方也会用这样的手段。但是不得不说，这的确很有效。他现在躺在出租车的后座上大口喘息，他面色泛红，开始冒汗，激素所带来的心跳加快和亢奋症状已经显现了出来，还好他有大胡子，在黑暗下也几乎看不出来。

“你……你……真的不要我送你去医院？”

司机再一次犹豫着向他说，已经过去半个小时了，他们已经远离了那个地方。 

梅西撑起眼皮看了一眼窗外，的确是距离他逃出来的地方很远了。他刚刚用了司机放在车上的信息素贴片，冰凉的东西贴在他的后颈，他的腺体已经红肿起来了，贴上的一瞬间他浑身一抖，混乱的脑子清醒了一点，理智告诉他现在要干赶紧想办法。梅西尽量平稳地回答他，但是恼人的情欲已经爬上了他的身体，带着他的声音都在喘息。

“不……不……谢谢……不去医院……”

绝对不能去医院，他至少会被留到第二天，而且他的特征过于明显，很容易被找到。第二天，也许都不用第二天，对方就会展开搜索，他现在本来最应该做的是连夜乘飞机出国，然后找到一个安全的地方做交接，拿钱，完事。但是因为这个插曲，他接下来所有的行程都不得不改变，且不说飞机是不允许一个发情的人上去，他现在自己都难以行动。

他必须要解决现在这个棘手的问题，他现在已经有一些脱水的症状了，梅西知道这样下去绝对不是办法。激素注射到了血液中，随着血液的循环作用直接而快速，他现在感觉自己的心跳加速，呼吸急促，他还没像个Omega一样流水，但是梅西也觉得他快了，最多再半个小时，他就会彻底陷入这个强烈的Omega发情期。

梅西胡乱在怀里摸了一把，这么黑的情况下他还躺在后座，司机是看不见他在干什么的。他摸到了自己放在外套口袋里的丝绒袋子，梅西用力捏了一把，硬邦邦的。没错了，就是这个东西，让自己现在吃足了苦头。

那个宝石出现在梅西的脑海里。

那个美丽的宝石，灰蓝色的无机质所带来的光芒。

梅西想到了他的眼睛，他的眼睛甚至比这个宝石更加美丽。

伊万。

 

梅西对着司机报出了一个地址，他叫司机用他最快的速度赶过去。司机也许自己在脑补些什么，但是梅西也管不了这么多了。他并没有告诉司机确切的住址，这太不安全了，他知道那里有一条去拉基蒂奇家的最近的路，穿过去不用五分钟就可以到。

这个司机也许是经历过不少这样的事情，见怪不怪了，虽然大晚上接到这样的客人是很奇怪，但是看在这个客人出手阔绰的情况下，他只需要做到闭嘴开车的职责就好了。

半夜凌晨的道路空旷，几乎没什么来往车辆，再加上司机在梅西的要求下闯了所有的红灯，他们只花了二十几分就到达了梅西说的地方。

他靠边停了下车，梅西拎起背包撞开车门摇晃着下车，经历过将近一个小时的折腾，梅西觉得自己已经要到极限了。他是一个beta，从来没有经历过这么强烈的发情处境，不知道原来发情期是这么的难熬。

他感觉自己的腿有一些发软，梅西狠狠地掐了一下自己的手臂，疼痛居然还带起了快感，这让他一哆嗦，心理暗骂地同时咬牙撑起来向前走，他需要赶紧到拉基蒂奇的房子去。

 

简约而精致的卧室房间的床上躺着一个男人，他安稳地睡在床上，被子盖过了他的肩膀，他一手抱着被子，修长的手指自然而放松地蜷曲着，金发柔和地垂在枕头上，纤长的睫毛覆盖住下眼睑，呼吸清浅，红唇微张。

半夜里，伊万.拉基蒂奇现在正在自己的房间里面舒适地睡觉。

对了，伊万.拉基蒂奇，一个alpha，一个建筑师，一个杀手。

 

“该……该死的……” 

恼人的情欲腾升起来，消磨着他本来就已经所剩无几的自制力和耐心。梅西抖着腿，他感觉自己的裤子一定湿了，强烈的Omega信息素从他的身上散发出来，好在现在是半夜，附近没有什么人走动。他可不想被当作一个半路发情的Omega然后被抓到医院里去。那里等着他的一定不止医生和护士。

梅西呼吸急促，他灵巧的手指快速地扭弯一根细铁丝，然后插进窗户之间的孔里，感谢他现在还能控制他的手。梅西把装着那枚价值连城的宝石的袋子叼在嘴里，尽量让自己冷静一点好快速打开窗户。 

铁丝灵活地扭动了几下，然后仿佛是找对了地方，梅西一转手腕，窗户“咔哒”一声微微倚开。他伸出一只手用力一推，窗户猛地打开。梅西一缩身子，连滚带爬地撞进去，撞掉了很多东西。 

玻璃发出一声很大的碰撞声，但是梅西管不了这么多了，他胡乱撩了一把头发，从地上站起来，踉踉跄跄地往前走。这个卧室环绕着有alpha的信息素的味道，这更加勾起了他的渴求。

伊万.拉基蒂奇就安稳地躺在他面前的床上，alpha的信息素安稳地环绕着这里。梅西扯下自己咬在嘴里的丝绒袋子和背包，随意地扔在了地上。他现在心跳很快，情欲快要逼疯他。他感觉到了自己的裤子有一些湿润，梅西一边蹬掉自己的裤子一边爬上了床。 

他的手套都还在手上，梅西掀开被子骑在了alpha的腰上，用牙齿咬掉了自己的一只手套，然后抚摸过alpha白皙的脖颈要低头和他接吻时，梅西感觉有一个冰凉的东西抵住了自己的肩膀。

拉基蒂奇醒了，黑暗中他的眼神十分清明地盯着骑在自己身上的人，他一手握着从枕边拿来的枪抵着梅西的肩头，一只手按上了梅西的腰，想一个发力把人拉下来。 

但是在随后他就皱了皱眉头。

不对，这个感觉怎么这么熟悉。  


“是我，伊万。”

梅西不耐烦地一把抬起枪想要继续自己的动作，伊万听见了熟悉的声音觉得有些惊讶。接着梅西火热的气息打在了他的脖颈上，然后梅西吻住了他，渴望又急切，伊万哼了一声，那只原本搭在梅西腰上的手抚摸到了他的后颈按着他，伊万加深了这个吻。梅西捧着他的脸，拉基蒂奇看着梅西的眼睛，里面的欲望坦诚而直接。 

他连忙把枪支拉上保险扔进一旁的抽屉里。梅西在的时候可别给他枪，很容易走火的。

然后他们又激烈地吻在了一起，拉基蒂奇按住了梅西的后脑把他压向了自己，他的金发因为大幅度的动作而有些凌乱。他们唇舌交缠，互相品尝着对方的味道，他听见了梅西泄露出来的动情的呻吟，alpha现在完全的清醒了，他的舌尖略过梅西的牙齿，然后和对方的舌尖触碰，激烈地纠缠在了一起。这个吻有点天雷勾地火的意味，他们都把对方搞得气喘吁吁，梅西捧着拉基蒂奇的脸，看着他泛着潋滟水光的薄唇，有点委屈地说：

“我想你了，很想很想你。还有这个窗户对我一点都不友善，他弄疼我了。”

拉基蒂奇温柔地抚摸过他的眉眼，向下一带又吻住了他。

“我也是。莱奥，我也很想你。”

 

 

梅西和拉基蒂奇的相遇有点奇幻，但是他们本来就不能算是正常公民了。

那个时候梅西正要去采购一些稀有的颜料原石，把他们磨碎然后自己调制颜色，而且他想顺道拐过去想买一些泡芙。想买他需要的颜料的店七拐八拐，路不好找，穿过后街的时候，梅西看见了穿着黑色风衣坐在地上的拉基蒂奇。

这本来没什么的，他穿过街道，笔直地向前走，但是这个男人吸引住了梅西的注意力。梅西停顿了一下，然后上前查看了这一下这个男人的状况。这个男人靠着墙壁，他模糊地发出了一些声音，梅西从他身上的血腥味判断这个男人遇到了不小的麻烦。他不是个多管闲事的人，但是梅西只是想了一下，便撑着墙壁扶起了这个男人。

很难说是什么让他决定救了这个他甚至连面都没见过的人，也许是那双眼眶发红的眼睛里面的虹膜让他想起了好看的猫眼石，他的沾染了血污的金发有些暗淡却可以想象出他们闪耀时的美丽，像是中世纪宫廷贵族缝制在衣领上的金色丝线。还有他沾着血迹的红唇，梅西想起了水灵灵的鲜嫩的樱桃。在这个时候这么想有些不合适，总而言之，这是个很美丽的人。虽然后来梅西回忆的时候也不记得是自己发现拉基蒂奇的还是拉基蒂奇发出声音向自己求助的，总之梅西只是思考了一下，就救了他。

他这次空手而归。泡芙没了。颜料石也只能改天。不过不算完全空手，至少他带回了一个来路不明的伤患。他看起来还是个alpha，或者Omega？梅西不知道，他作为一个beta，对信息素的敏感度本来就不高。 

虽然拉基蒂奇现在看起来很虚弱，不过他高出自己不少的身高，修长的四肢和匀称有力的肌肉让梅西觉得这是个强健的alpha。但是这个人过于好看又精致的面容混淆了梅西对于alpha们的映像，会有哪个alpha长得这么好看的？梅西觉得他看起来比Omega更好看，尤其是他的金发红唇，还有他那双无机质灰蓝色的眼睛。

虽然拉基蒂奇还能走路，不过梅西还是费了不小的力气才把他扶回家。这个人一路上沉默寡言的，一只手捂着肩膀，梅西猜测他受了伤，因为他闻到了血腥味。他不知道这个alpha是怎么熬到这里的，他的外套沾了一点水，里面的衣服却湿透了，像是刚刚从水里爬起来一样。他的身体发冷但是手却很烫，梅西扶着他的时候隔着衣料都可以感觉到高于自己的温度。

他打开门，把男人搀扶进自己的卧室，途中拉基蒂奇还差点摔跤，梅西连忙稳住他把他带进房间。拉基蒂奇摔倒床上，有些难受地呻吟了一下。失去了光泽的金发贴在脸上，他眯着眼睛打量着梅西。梅西以为他不放心，一边给他拖鞋一边看着他直白地告诉他说：

“我不会报警，我不会杀你，我不会把你卖掉。”

他知道自己应该告诉拉基蒂奇更多信息，但是他思来想去还是觉得这三句话最重要，果然拉基蒂奇的神色放松了下来。

“你发烧了，而且脱水了，我先去给你拿一些补水的药。”

梅西对他说，拉基蒂奇看着他点点头。他在梅西离开房间的时候叫住了他，梅西回头看着他，拉基蒂奇舔了舔自己有些干裂的嘴唇，用沙哑的声音说道：

“不要送我去医院。”

梅西显然纠结了一下，但他还是先点了点头。门关上以后，拉基蒂奇闭上了眼睛，他呼了口气，然后陷入了昏睡。

梅西回来的时候就看见他已经睡着在了床上，他有些慌张的走过去检查了一下，发现拉基蒂奇只是昏睡了以后松了口气，但是又想起他之前对自己说的别把他送去医院的叮嘱，梅西觉得有点头疼。他伸手摸了摸这个人的额头，果然很烫，这可能是伤口发炎引起的。而且他嘴唇干裂，显然是有一些脱水了。

他不愿意去医院，这就有些要命了。他现在的症状让梅西也有点手足无措，他看着躺在自己床上昏迷过去的男人，他还处在一种很不舒服的姿势。梅西想了想，走过去先给他垫上枕头，好让他睡得舒服一点，然后坐在床边拆开了他刚刚从自己常备的急救包里面找出来的口服补液盐，这是一种用于调节水和电解质平衡的口服药液，他不是很懂药理学，所以他也只敢给拉基蒂奇吃这个。他把药冲水调好，然后扶起拉基蒂奇让他靠在自己的肩上把药给他喂了下去。

接着梅西脱掉了拉基蒂奇的外套，他想把拉基蒂奇湿掉的衣服脱掉，因为这样会打湿床单，睡觉会很不舒服。梅西刚从他身上脱下大衣放在一旁，结果发现了拉基蒂奇肩膀上从衣服上显现出来的一些血迹，梅西皱了皱眉头，来的时候他就捂着这个地方，看来就是这个地方受伤了。 

白衬衫上的血迹格外扎眼，梅西解开他的衣服扣子，打算把衣服下摆从裤腰里面抽出来然后给他脱掉的时候伸手碰到了一个皮革质感的东西，接着从他的后腰里面发现了一把匕首。梅西小心地从他背后装匕首的皮套里面抽出他，来的时候拉基蒂奇的大衣挡住了他背后的这些东西，而梅西只顾着扶着他所以没有发现。

这绝对是一把质量极佳的匕首，因为梅西在龙骨和刀柄底部上面看到了镶嵌着的宝石。梅西把他举起来打量了一下。宝石是真的。梅西砸了咂嘴，这东西切肉一定很好使，因为他看起来锋利极了。镶嵌宝石的两个地方的旁边刻着字，分别用漂亮的花体字母写着Xavier Hernandez Creus和Ivan Rakitić。

 

拉基蒂奇再次醒来的时候是半夜了，他睡得不久，伤口的炎症依然隐隐作痛，发烧也没有退下去，但是脱水的症状好了很多，也稍稍恢复了一点力气。他发现自己的衣服都不见了，肩膀上的绷带换了新的，还被打了一个蝴蝶结。拉基蒂奇看着那个蝴蝶结失笑，他微微动了动，在床头柜上看见了自己的匕首，旁边放着一些干净的绷带和药。他意识到梅西可能给自己喝过一些治疗脱水的药了。那个带他回来的男人就面朝下趴在床的另一边睡着了。拉基蒂奇伸手抚摸一下他的脑袋，但是梅西在他的手碰到他的头的一瞬间醒了过来。

“你醒了。”他揉揉眼睛对拉基蒂奇说，一边坐起来下床，“你睡得不是很久。我居然睡着了。你等一下啊，我给你去倒一杯水。”

拉基蒂奇看着他点点头，梅西从床头拿起水杯走了出去。他深呼吸了一口气，闭着眼睛靠在床上，趁着梅西给他倒水的间隙微眯着眼睛回想起来刚刚的事情。他记得当时他坐在地上靠着墙，肩上的伤口隐隐作痛，甚至让他感觉有些麻木，没有得到充足休息又剧烈运动以后的脱水和炎症折磨着他的神经，让他原来就紧绷的大脑更加痛苦，他知道在这样下去，就算是不被人找到也会因为这些丢掉性命，但是出去的风险有太大了。拉基蒂奇仰头将后脑勺抵在墙上，他被发烧折磨的大脑有些昏沉，他有些自嘲地摇摇头，看来他今天是难逃一劫了。

就在他感到绝望的时候，拉基蒂奇模糊的视线里面走进了一个小个子的男人，他低着头，有点漫无目的地向前走，步伐不快也不慢。拉基蒂奇眯着眼睛看着他，这个男人好像是发现了什么，停了下来，慢慢转身。

他被发现了。

但是不知道怎么的，拉基蒂奇没从看着自己的这个身上感到危险，他焦灼而干渴的喉咙使得他声带的每一次震动都感到疼痛，但是他对着这个人说出了话。

“救我。”

然后他等待着，看着这个男人的反应。他似乎没有听见自己在说什么，但是他盯着自己。拉基蒂奇就这么看着他，他现在的视线已经有一些模糊了，但是他还是看着这个男人，然后他感觉到一片阴影，然后是一直手扶上了自己。拉基蒂奇肩膀的伤口叫嚣着疼痛，接着他感觉到一股力道，他被扶了起来。

随后的事情他有些记得不是很清楚了，伤口发炎所引发的发热和脱水让他感到浑身难受。这个小个子男人扶着他回了他家，他陷入了他的床里。感受到柔软床铺的拉基蒂奇的神经慢慢放松下来，他听见这个男人对他说：“我不会报警，我不会杀你，我不会把你卖掉。”

他真可爱，拉基蒂奇在心里想，他伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他有些脱水了，他很累，也很困，而这个男人让感到莫名的安心。在安全环境的作用下拉基蒂奇放松了神经，他告诉梅西不要报警，也不要送他去医院，然后就昏睡了过去。他不知道自己睡了多久，他还有一些头痛，看现在的样子，他还在他家里。拉基蒂奇微微勾了勾唇，梅西正好端着一杯温水进来，然后在他旁边坐下。他把水杯先放在床头柜上，伸手探了探拉基蒂奇的额头，拉基蒂奇就这么看着他，原本半眯着的眼睛现在清明了不少。他看着梅西叹了口器，然后从一旁的药盒子里面拿出一包口服补液盐。

“你还在发烧。”梅西对他说，“应该是炎症引起的。”

拉基蒂奇点点头，表示认同梅西的说法。

“我给你身上其他的小伤口都做了处理，但是你肩膀上的这个，”梅西指了指他绑着绷带的地方，“伤口发炎了，还有一些轻微的感染，我拆掉了上面的线，但是你需要专业的医生做个检查给你缝合。而且我还不能保证你有没有别的内伤。”

“我没有别的内伤了，”拉基蒂奇开口说道，他的声音沙哑，语调却意外地柔和，“这伤口的确需要处理。”接着他摇了摇头，“但是我不能去医院。”

“为什么？”

“我没有证件，而且如果我在医院存下档案，我很快就会被发现。有人要我的命，他被我杀死了，但是他的部下一时半会儿不会消停。”

 

“你就因为这个不愿意去医院？”梅西看着他，拉基蒂奇听出来他的声音里面有笑意，他点点头，微微歪头看着梅西，然后梅西笑了起来。这是拉基蒂奇第一次看到梅西笑，男人的笑声里面透着一丝轻快，像是解决了什么大问题一样，像一股温和的春风吹进他高烧的脑子里面带来一点清醒。

“我是个小偷……嗯……具体一点来说，我会伪造证件。”

梅西眨着眼睛看着他，梅西说话带着一点口音，但是这不影响拉基蒂奇的理解，拉基蒂奇有点好奇地看着他。原来救了自己的人也和他一样不是个好好公民。

“如果你只是不想要留下档案，我们完全可以不走正常程序。”

梅西拆开了手头上的药把他溶解在水里然后递给拉基蒂奇，白色结晶的粉末渐渐溶解在水里，拉基蒂奇拿过来喝了一口，水是温的。液体流过喉咙，缓解了他的一些口渴，但是他感觉到自己的喉咙很痛。他轻轻咳嗽了一下，梅西接着说：

“我知道该怎么跳过前面所有的步骤只是拿着一张足以让医生看不出来的医疗单子让你去看病接受治疗，反正你只需要检查伤口，最多需要重新缝合，这用不了多久。这甚至不需要我换掉在电脑上留的记录，我完全做得到。但我觉得我们应该直接用伪造的身份证件，因为我觉得保险起见你还是需要去做一套全面的检查。”

他们最终选择了用伪造的身份证件去做了一套全面的检查，保险起见。接下来的把戏就是老把戏了，这个时间深夜的医院的人要比白天少，除了急救方面，一般的人都会在白天来看病。拉基蒂奇穿着一件大衣，两个人都带了一顶帽子和假发，他看着梅西灵巧地带他穿过人很少的走廊，他新奇地看着这个救了自己的人，他知道什么样的人会用这种办法，需要躲开摄像头的除了像他们这样的杀手就是小偷了，而梅西看起来熟练极了。

他们跳过了排队挂号这一系列事情，梅西走进一个治疗室，递给医生用假证件挂号来的单子。医生看了一会儿，在电脑上操作了一下，然后站起来，带上口罩让拉基蒂奇坐到一旁的病床上然后开始准备检查。拉基蒂奇有些虚弱地轻笑了一下，梅西拍拍他的手，扶着他走进了一旁的治疗室，全身扫描的片子要过半个小时才能拿，这期间梅西带他去了另一个地方缝合伤口。拉基蒂奇裹着衣服慢慢走着，梅西扶着他，他现在面色惨白，原本鲜艳的红唇此刻都变淡了。半夜来缝合的人不多，医生戴上手套就开始给他做消毒工作了。拉基蒂奇肩上的这道伤口很深，也很长，大约十五厘米左右。这个位置很危险，因为很有可能一个侧身躲过不及这个伤口就会在他的脖子上而不是肩膀上了。

当医生询问拉基蒂奇是否需要麻药的时候拉基蒂奇拒绝了麻醉。这下子轮到梅西震惊了，十五厘米的伤口这么一针一针缝合下来，他是痛傻了吗？

“你确定不要麻醉？”

医生在一旁给仪器消毒的时候梅西忍不住问他，“这可不是开玩笑的。”

“我知道，”拉基蒂奇抬起眼睛看着他,梅西递给他自己刚从自动售货机里面买来的一瓶水，“但是打麻醉不好。而且——”

拉基蒂奇眯了眯眼睛。

“这笔账要一针一针算。”

梅西抖了一下，缝针的时候拉基蒂奇面色镇定，他的右手紧握着，但是却哼都没哼一声。倒是梅西看着他，咽了咽口水，心底想着敬你是条汉子，回去给你做好吃的吃。等二十多针缝完，梅西自己都没发现他的指甲掐到了肉里。医生在打结的时候他松了一口气，看起来比拉基蒂奇还要紧张。

“感觉怎么样？”梅西问他。

“还行，我受过比这个更重的伤。”

拉基蒂奇回答他，梅西看着他的肩膀，拉基蒂奇很白，使得肩上的这一条黑线很是突兀。梅西还在其他的地方看到了一些大大小小的伤疤，有一些已经结痂脱落了，新添的则是由梅西给他涂上了红药水，看着尤其的扎眼。

医生又对他们叮嘱了几句，比如最近几天要好好休息，不要剧烈运动，伤口不要沾水，饮食不要过于油腻，然后一个星期以后来拆一两针，以此类推。这么长的伤口是不可以一次性全拆完的，医生对他们说。梅西扶着拉基蒂奇站起来，他认真地记下了医生的话。

然后他去拿了片子，医生说他并没有内伤，除了刚刚处理过的肩上以外没有大伤，骨头之类的都好得很。梅西听见这个以后松了一口气，最后带着拉基蒂奇去打退烧针。其实不过是葡萄糖溶液，这种由于脱水和炎症引发的高热不需要怎么样，因为不是病毒性的发烧，医生看过以后配了治疗脱水的吊瓶和葡萄糖溶液。梅西陪着他打吊针，拉基蒂奇因为劳累睡着了，但是梅西没敢睡，他看着吊瓶，准时叫护士来给他拔针。

等他们忙完这一切回去的时候，天已经微微擦亮了。他们打了一辆出租车，反正至此为止这个身份证件就要作废了，要物尽其用。

出租车到了梅西家附近，他先从车上下来，然后扶出了拉基蒂奇。他看起来很累，但是好多了。

“一会儿回去的时候我给你买些东西吃。想吃什么？”梅西对他说，他们两个向前走着，空旷的大街上就他们两个人。

许久不见回应，梅西侧头疑惑地看向拉基蒂奇，却发现他正看着他，那双好看的眼睛被纤长的睫毛覆盖着，在微光的照射下他淡蓝色的瞳孔变成了带着一点松绿的颜色，像是油画里面绿色的原野尽头和淡蓝色的天际相交辉映的颜色，很美丽。

“谢谢。”梅西听见拉基蒂奇在自己的耳边说，“感谢你为我做的一切。”

梅西不以为意地摇摇头，他笑了，拉基蒂奇注意到他的神色里面有怀念。

“我不过是做了曾经有人对我做的事情罢了。”

“有人？”

“十年前，我师父罗纳尔迪尼奥就是这么救了我的。”

梅西说这句话的时候看着前方。时间刚刚正好，日出了。

他眯了眯眼睛，金色的阳光洒满了大地。

 

那是他们的初次相遇。

 

后来他们的关系就算不清了，拉基蒂奇在一次出任务回来以后血迹斑斑地闯进梅西家里，当时梅西正在洗澡，就听见客厅里面一声动响，他吓得披了件衣服就赶紧跑了出来，顺便带上了自己的手枪。独自出门在内，总是防备着一点好，虽然按照后来拉基蒂奇的描述，梅西握抢的手都在抖，但是梅西坚持认为那是拉基蒂奇因为受伤过重眼花了。

拉基蒂奇在经历了，或者说在他看到了梅西的防御能力以后，思考了一下，于是后来他手把手教会了梅西怎么握抢，并且送给了他一把他自己珍藏多年的手枪。

梅西拿来急救包要给他的伤口做消毒的时候，他看见拉基蒂奇从自己的怀里面掏出一个袋子递给他。梅西打开来一看，里面放着一块红宝石。

“这是什么？你怎么会有这个？”

第一个问题的答案显而易见，梅西从把宝石拿出来的时候就知道这是什么了。拉基蒂奇看着他举起宝石把它对着光，眯着眼睛看光从里面经过折射发散出来的色散。宝石的周围环绕着一层薄光，拉基蒂奇张了张嘴，他看着梅西好奇地把玩着这块价格不菲的石头，说道：

“……好看，所以想给你。”

后来梅西才知道，这个东西是拉基蒂奇在处理使他上次沦落到那种境地的人的时候从对方收藏室里拿出的东西。

拉基蒂奇打折了对方的二十一个关节，因为他缝了二十一针，然后他开枪杀死了他。

在他打算走的时候，他想起来这个人有收藏宝石的爱好，恰好东西就放在他办公室对面的收藏室里面。于是他挖下了对方的眼睛通过了虹膜扫描给他拿来了这块红宝石，只是因为有一天梅西在画画的时候和他说过一句自己很喜欢这种漂亮的宝石。

“你喜欢吗？”

拉基蒂奇问他，他看着梅西欣喜地把玩着手上的东西，像是个得到了礼物的小孩子。拉基蒂奇勾起了嘴角，他拿走了这个人保险箱和储藏室里面所有的宝石，把它装在自己的口袋里，

“我还有。”

梅西听见拉基蒂奇说了一句话，他抬头看着拉基蒂奇。拉基蒂奇放下手里的水杯，用他还缠着绷带的手拉开衣服上袋子的拉链，然后从里面一把一把地掏出各种各样的钻石，这些质地坚硬无比的钻石“啪嗒啪嗒”地被拉基蒂奇放到桌子上堆砌起一个小尖顶，然后又因为重力和空隙散开来，一些钻石“咕噜咕噜”地向旁边滚开来，梅西连忙伸手拦住了他防止这些宝石掉下去。

梅西震惊地看着拉基蒂奇掏变了自己身上所有的口袋，然后他那张铺着亚麻针织桌布的桌子上立着大大小小，颜色各异的钻石。

“我不知道你喜欢哪一种，”拉基蒂奇把最后一把放在桌子上，然后拿起一旁梅西给他的水慢悠悠地喝起来，“想着既然里面会有你喜欢的，就全部给你拿过来了。”

拉基蒂奇指了指这一堆钻石，说道：

“全都给你。”

梅西真的震惊了。

后来他们还有许多故事，比如梅西因为收了他这么多钻石，决定帮他一个忙，于是他费尽千辛万苦把拉基蒂奇的好友哈维——一位兵器大师的档案给偷了出来，然后帮他一起把哈维从一个恐怖组织的内部救了出来，顺便成功销毁了哈维之前被迫为这个组织制造的各种武器，梅西甚至把所有的档案都给偷出来销毁了，这样这些武器就没有办法再被重造了。拉基蒂奇为此对梅西十分感激，梅西收到了哈维专门给他打造的一把匕首，和拉基蒂奇的那把一样，刻着他和哈维的名字。

又后来，梅西的师傅罗纳尔迪尼奥出了一点问题，他和大罗纳尔多有着说不清道不明的关系，拉基蒂奇帮了梅西很大的忙。总之，他们的关系就是这样熟起来的，到了后来，拉基蒂奇在一次发情期找上梅西的时候，他们还发现对方与自己是超级契合的床伴。

 

 

伊万的手轻抚过梅西的颈侧，然后一个用力往前一探，准确无误地吻住了梅西，梅西看着他的眼睛，alpha看起来比他要清醒，那双好看的眼睛看着他，这让梅西又想起了那个灰蓝宝石，不过伊万果然更好看，梅西有些得意洋洋地想，他果然没错。

alpha一开始只是温柔地吻住了他舔舐着他的舌尖，品尝着他的味道，梅西呻吟了一声，过度的omega激素让他的身体也渴望alpha的抚慰。渐渐地这个吻变得越来越深入，伊万着了迷，他用力地吻着梅西，听着他的呻吟，果然这个人半夜不让自己睡觉他都是有理的。

有了alpha安慰的梅西果然感觉好很多，他尝到了一些拉基蒂奇信息素的味道，玫瑰花香味。alpha的信息素很少有花香，在梅西的感觉里面皮革和烈酒的味道更适合他们，当然了梅西也没去怎么验证过。拉基蒂奇玫瑰花味的信息素加上他漂亮的脸蛋，确切地来说是过于漂亮的脸蛋，梅西有一段时间一度认为他是个Omega，坚定不移。不过这个认知在他和拉基蒂奇上床以后就彻底瓦解了。死到临头拉基蒂奇要在他身体里成结了梅西才后知后觉地意识到拉基蒂奇居然是个alpha。不过这也晚了，拉基蒂奇还是在他身体里成结了。

梅西还没来得及仔细品味他信息素里花香的余味，难以名状的燥热就一波又一波地扩散到全身。大口吸气阻止不了他脑袋里面腾升的眩晕和剧烈跳动着的心脏，汗水顺着他的额头滑落下来，令他无暇顾别的。梅西直起身来三两下挣脱开上衣，长裤在他爬上床的时候就被他蹬掉了。扯去每一块覆盖着皮肤的布料，才稍微缓了要命的火势。可这根本是饮鸩止渴，熟悉了空气的温度后，皮肤便更加贪婪的想要一切能够带走热量的，冰凉的东西，下一刻更加汹涌的情欲涌上来，他的后穴现在湿淋淋地在往外流水，他坐起来磨蹭着伊万，弄脏了一点两人的下身。伊万的体温偏凉，他向他靠近，依靠着一些肌肤的接触来缓解自己难受的感觉，但这个作用很快就过去了，情欲变本加厉地折磨着他，他后穴饥渴地收缩着，流出来的水打湿了他们的下半身，黏腻而淫糜。

焦躁苦恼中，梅西分不出注意力去看别的什么，他双手环住了拉基蒂奇的的脖子，吻住了他。伊万好笑地瞧着怀里人笨手笨脚又有些急切地主动攀上自己的后颈，这样的动作反倒成功地取悦了他，他奖励似地用手指漫漫抚摸梅西的脸颊，他出汗了，因为发情。脸上的胡子还有一点扎人，但是并不妨碍伊万对他的喜欢。他们是有一段时间没见了，他也想梅西了。说到底，他们两个人都喜欢极了对方。

拉基蒂奇耐着性子任梅西吻着他，他现在并不急着拿回主动权，毕竟他很享受梅西的主动，这种滋味并不糟糕，至少他很沉迷于此。

他亲吻着梅西的嘴唇，手却摩挲着伸进了他的体恤衫里，在梅西的腰侧流连不去。

他们都很诚实的面对自己的欲望，所以在床上默契十足。这绝对不是他们第一次上床，也不会是最后一次。

梅西的唇已经来到了拉基蒂奇的脖子，他轻咬着他颈侧白嫩的肌肤，留下一个又一个的粉色痕迹，时不时的还伸出舌头在吻痕上舔舐两下，引来拉基蒂奇两声舒服的轻叹。梅西得寸进尺又有些恶劣地咬上了alpha的腺体，也许是因为强制发情把他对于信息素的敏感程度提升了不少，他闻到了一股浓郁的花香味炸开在他的口腔里，alpha一下子被拨撩了起来，他低头，扯住Omega的头发迫使他微微仰头和他接吻，梅西呻吟了出来，他的身体因为这个举动更加湿润了，腺体突突地跳动着，因为激素的缘故他也发出了代表者情欲的信息素，梅西说不上来那是什么味道，Omega激素闻起来很甜美，像是熟透了的水果。

他离开扯着alpha的金发让他离开自己的唇舌，伊万半眯着眼睛，他的瞳孔微缩，淡色的虹膜有点变深。他看着梅西俯下声一路向下，用牙齿咬住他内裤的边缘扯下了他的底裤。噢，上帝，这可真是太辣了。然后他感到有什温热的东西舔舐这他的下腹部，接着他的性器就被湿润的口腔包围了。伊万呻吟了一声，条件反射地抓住了梅西的头发。

梅西他慢慢地收缩着自己的口腔内部的软肉，包裹着性器，有技巧地舔弄，突然来了一个深喉，却在拉基蒂奇有点兴奋起来的时候又离开。这样的刺激让伊万发出了几声闷哼，男人被情欲染上色彩的低吟从拉基蒂奇口中传出。但是这个小坏蛋今天不知道怎么了，可把他拨撩得够呛，却不给他一个痛快。这个不上不下的感觉伊万有些不堪，原本温和地围绕在这个周围的信息素开始变得逐渐强势起来，这是alpha自身发出的一个无意识的警告，但是梅西沉浸在情欲中，忽视了这个变化，就像他以往做的那样。当他想要更深入一点的时候，梅西离开了他的性器。他看着梅西咳嗽了两声，眼角被咳出一点水汽，微微泛红，然后梅西扶着拉基蒂奇的腰抬起身子，慢慢坐了下来，把硬挺的性器缓缓插入他柔软湿润的后穴。这个刺激让伊万看得眼红，他一把拉下梅西和他接吻，梅西呻吟了一声，捧着他的脸回应了他，拉基蒂奇还可以尝到自己的的味道。

接着梅西放开拉基蒂奇急促地喘息着，大口呼吸着空气。他停顿了一下，alpha的性器过于巨大，对于一个beta来说即使有了不少的润滑也很难吞下。他扶着拉基蒂奇的腰深呼吸了一下，小腿和膝盖紧紧夹着他肌肉匀称有力的腰侧，拉基蒂奇有伸出一只手勾弄着梅西弯曲的膝盖后面凹陷的筋骨，轻轻地勾弄着，带起了梅西断断续续的呻吟。接着他又动起来，下半身缓慢地向下坐着，他湿润的后穴一点一点吞吃着alpha的性器，高热的内里慢慢地被开拓，带起一股强烈的满足感和酸涩。伊万睁着眼睛看着面色潮红的梅西，他半眯着眼睛，大腿根部有些颤抖。

这个过程缓慢而极度色情，alpha被按在床上，亲眼看着beta慢慢坐下来用自己的后穴吞吃着他的性器。他已经进入的部分性器可以感觉到后穴猛地收缩着，一些还没有准备好的软肉的像是抗拒又是邀请，他看着梅西的身体在自己面前被自己的性器一点一点地开拓开，一些液体被挤压出来，梅西享受却又抗拒着这个。

他弯曲着自己的脊背停下来微微喘息着，他匍匐在拉基蒂奇的怀里，把一只手搭在了拉基蒂奇的肩膀上。拉基蒂奇看见他的头发沾染上了汗水贴在他的脸侧，他扶着梅西的腰，上面因为动情而滑下汗水，原本白皙的皮肤染上动情的粉色，梅西咬着嘴唇，痛感和快慰让他有些颤抖。

当他坐到三分之二的时候，梅西停下了动作，他觉得差不多了，于是坐在alpha的性器上下动起来，自己掌控着节奏操着自己。拉基蒂奇被眼前的景象深刻地刺激到了，他埋在梅西体内的性器又涨大了一圈，酸涨的感觉让梅西呻吟了出来，alpha的瞳孔紧缩，梅西湿润高热的内里带给他快感，但是这就像是隔靴搔痒，上不上下不下的感觉只是更加带起了拉基蒂奇的欲望。

梅西的身体因情欲变成了绯红，他脸上的胡子都遮不住他潮红的脸色了。他张大了口不停地喘息，细碎的呻吟像是催情剂一般。后穴流出的水滴滴答答落到了床单上，噗呲噗呲的水声萦绕在安静的卧室里。

“你听到你有多湿了吗...都湿透了..”拉基蒂奇对梅西说，他枕着自己的手臂靠在枕头上，但是他其实并不好受。梅西收紧了他的内壁，碾过穴内一点时，他猛地弹起了一下，然后落下来，性器被插入地更深了。梅西弓起了腰，收紧腿，把自己和拉基蒂奇贴的更近一些，发出了一丝甜腻的呻吟。

他睁开染着情欲的眼睛，快感沿着他的脊背逆流而上，他看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛，一边坐在他的性器上操着自己一边对他说：

“我偷到了那个宝石……嗯……啊……我和……我和你说……嗯……说过的……“

“是那个”希望“吗？”

“嗯……对……”

“你中计了？”

“该死……该死的机关……” 

梅西断断续续地呻吟着，Omega激素放大着他身体里面的感觉，他觉得自己的腰有点酸，但是快感已经堆积了起来。

“你没出别的问题吧？” 

拉基蒂奇皱皱眉头，他闷哼了一声，因为梅西内里湿润而高热的感觉带给他快感，“我有些担心你，做过检查吗？“

“没有……啊……发情……发情期……Omega……啊……的……的激素萃……取液……你知道是……哈啊……”

梅西慢慢和他说，拉基蒂奇原本皱着的眉头舒展开来，他起身拉过梅西温柔地吻住了他，位置的改变让梅西体内的性器进入地更深，但是呻吟淹没在了他和拉基蒂奇温柔的唇齿交缠中。拉基蒂奇伸出手捧着梅西的脸，胡子有一些扎人，但是拉基蒂奇不甚在意。他发现梅西肩膀上还有一些细小的擦伤，可能是来找他的时候弄出来的。他心疼地抚摸过伤口，然后吻着他的眼角。

拉基蒂奇扶着梅西的腰，让他把手臂环绕到自己的肩膀上，然后对准他的敏感点顶撞。前列腺的刺激直接而剧烈，梅西的内里随着节奏收缩着，在这样的操弄下梅西很快就经历了高潮，他闭着眼睛射了出来，揽着alpha的手臂有些气恼地抓了一把他白皙的后背。

梅西这个时候有一点懒，他知道这远远不够，可是他累了，不想动了。本来偷出这个宝石就很不容易了，他现在本来应该在飞机上带着眼罩睡觉的，而不是大半夜跑到拉基蒂奇家里骑上他的老二。

拉基蒂奇看着他轻先了一下，他温柔地吻过了梅西的肩膀，得到了梅西的几声哼哼。然后他抱着梅西翻了个身，性器猛地一个挺近，终于全部进入了梅西的体内。更深处被破开的感觉有些酸痛但是同时带着满足，他看着拉基蒂奇的金发随着他大幅度的动作而上下摆动，漂亮的薄唇轻抿着。

“轻……啊哈……轻一些……”

梅西忍不住向alpha恳求道，他大开大合的操干让梅西有种自己要被操死在这个床上的感觉，拉基蒂奇低低地笑了笑，下身的动作坚决而不容置疑。突然拉基蒂奇不知道是顶撞到了什么柔软的地方，梅西的呻吟拔高了，他的后穴猛然收紧，水流的更多了。他他意识到自己也许是找到了梅西生殖腔的入口。beta的生殖腔不常开启，所以他们的入口不像Omega那么容易寻找。拉基蒂奇笑了起来，他的薄唇勾出摄人心魄的弧度，他重重地摩擦入口，感受到那条肉缝痉挛着，抽搐着，顶端的软肉吮吸这他的性器，这让alpha感到无与伦比的快感。

他轻轻地研磨着这条细缝，果然得到了梅西颤抖的回应。他看着梅西的眼角因为欲望和快感渗出生理性的泪水，这里是他的生殖腔入口，而拉基蒂奇就是想要彻底打开他的身体。他们都知道对方要什么，所以他们就是对方最好的。

 

“太大了……进不去.……嗯哼…….出……去.…涨……“

梅西在他的耳边语无伦次地讲着，生物本能的害怕还是让梅西求饶出声。拉基蒂奇的力道有些过于大了，又麻又痛又爽的感觉让梅西有些崩溃，他带着哭腔的求饶彻底点燃了拉基蒂奇的欲望。

他内里高热的内壁收缩着吞吐着他的性器，他有一些拒绝，但是却同时在迫切地渴求。梅西有些迷糊的脑子感受到了一些有些不对劲的地方，他的身体有一些违背他的意志，即将被彻底打开的恐惧让他推搡着拉基蒂奇。 

拉基蒂奇轻巧却不容置疑地按住了梅西的手,放在唇边亲吻了一下。他从梅西的身体里面撤出来一点，然后对准了梅西生殖腔的入口，猛地一个挺近。梅西尖叫了一声，他的身体紧绷起来，内里突然涌出汁水，他的生殖腔被打开了。beta的身体却无法一下子接手如此大的快感，他只能梅西尖叫着被操开了自己的生殖腔。

拉基蒂奇挺腰用力地往里面抽插了两下，带过里面紧致柔软的内壁像小嘴一样吮吸着他，于是他把性器卡在了他那正颤颤巍巍地欢迎着他，收缩剧烈的子宫口上。梅西的身体战栗起来，生殖腔被打开的快感剧烈，上面丰富的神经让他变得更加敏感，宫口剧烈的收缩着，想要闭合恢复原状，但是alpha卡在那里的性器让这一切都变得徒劳。他抓着枕头，大口地喘气，想要缓解一下有些发昏的脑子。他因为刺激而爽到发颤的腿根，内里用力地收缩着，想要重新闭合，但是却只能更加清晰地感受到alpha的性器和带来更多的快感。

拉基蒂奇笑了一下，他不急着进退。梅西的内里很美好，他一只手向上游离，轻轻扣住了beta的后颈，然后和他缠绵地吻起来。梅西被他吻得有些喘不过气来，不成句的呻吟也被他堵在了喉咙里。

他等了一会儿，等梅西适应了一点以后，他开始动了动，他可以清晰地感受到随着他的动作梅西的内里是如何收缩颤抖的，那一圈紧紧的软肉卡着他，像一张不知餍足的小嘴，随着他的每一次动作都会流出大量的汁水。

“轻……啊哈……轻一些……”

 

拉基蒂奇把他翻了过来，他就着进入的姿势把梅西翻了个身这让他的性器狠狠地摩擦过梅西的子宫口，让梅西猛地颤抖起来。他让梅西趴跪在了床上，汁水顺着梅西的大腿内侧流下来，淫乱极了。姿势的改变让拉基蒂奇操的更深，原本紧密闭合的宫口被撑开，想要闭合却无可奈何，只能用力收缩，却带来了快感。

酸软袭击着梅西的小腹，而过多的快感几乎积累成疼痛，梅西浑身都战栗着，这个姿势让他的大腿酸软不已，快感冲刷着他的感官，他被操开了，拉基蒂奇的每一次进出都带出了大量的汁水，他的宫口痉挛地吮吸着火热的性器，高热而汁水丰沛。内壁被巨大的阴茎撑的毫无皱褶，随着性器的进出，大量的汁液被带出，弄湿了一片床单。拉基蒂奇的性器被柔软紧致的内壁包裹着，再一次重重地操进他的生殖腔里，打开他的宫口。快感搅乱了梅西的脑子，他的情欲被彻底释放，他现在只想着怎么样能够做个痛快。他的身体就像是淫乱的Omega那样喷出汁水，宫口紧紧地绞着alpha的性器，不愿意放他离开。他的眼角深红，喉咙里面卡住了许多呻吟，快感让他战栗。当alpha操进来的时候，淫荡又贪心的小穴立刻食髓知味般地绞紧了性器，饥渴地吞着侵犯自己的阴茎。梅西混乱的气息打在拉基蒂奇的耳畔，连带着胡乱的呻吟，这让alpha加重了自己的动作，强势的信息素包围着两个人，他叼起梅西后颈的软肉用牙齿摩擦着，只是这样小小的动作都让梅西敏感的身体颤抖起来。

拉基蒂奇的一只手揽住了他的腰，另一只手游走上来，伸出一根手指搅动着他的唇舌，然后温柔地俯身上前紧紧地贴住他，和他接吻。

拉基蒂奇深深沉醉于这场性爱之中，梅西内里的感觉实在是太美好，高热紧致，当他的生殖腔被自己打开以后，敏感的宫口会随着他的每一次进出而喷出汁液，带给他巨大的快感。当他感受到梅西的挣扎变得激烈，同时宫口的收缩变得有些无规律以后，他知道梅西的内墙高潮即将到来。他温柔地吻着梅西的嘴角，看着他因为快感而失神的眼睛和尖叫，他的内部紧紧绞着他，喷出大量的汁水，淫荡而热情，拉基蒂奇爱死了这样的他。

干性omega高潮让梅西空白了好几秒，然后再他还没有反应过来的时候伊万又开始动了起来，这引起了梅西的尖叫，他猛的收缩敏感的内部想让伊万停下，伊万笑了笑，温柔地吻了吻梅西的。

Omega高潮对于梅西来说实在是有点激烈了，他的眼睛失神地看前方一阵，原本灵巧的手指现在微微颤抖着，他的胸膛起伏着。梅西想把双腿并拢，但是他发现自己颤抖的双腿已经没有力气这么做了，他只能任由拉基蒂奇抱着他，连一丝拒绝都做不出。拉基蒂奇揽着他的腰，他使两个人的身躯紧紧相贴，他吻着梅西的后背，顺着线条优美的背肌一路向上，这枚吻就一路蜿蜒到脖颈，再到他的耳朵。梅西毫不遮掩地呻吟出来，那片平时毫不起眼的软骨居然拥有如此丰富的感觉神经，湿润的舌尖此时游荡在耳骨每一条沟壑中，异常放大的淫靡的、湿滑的摩擦声不间断地传入他的大脑。他情不自禁地凑近拉基蒂奇袒露出的大片侧颈，因为一种浓郁的玫瑰花香几乎要让他迷醉，或者名叫拉基蒂奇的东西正在攻占他最后一项感官。

他的身体在高潮的时候喷出的汁液被紧致的宫口和alpha的性器卡在了子宫里，没有多少流出来，这个酸胀的感觉叫梅西有些难受，拉基蒂奇等着梅西缓过神来，抱着他没有动作，只是让他从爬跪着的姿势变成了侧躺在床上，梅西被他抱在怀里，两人的下半身依旧紧紧地连在一起。高潮以后还无法闭合的感觉让梅西有些难受，他的宫口还在敏感地收缩着，想要闭合，但是alpha的性器让他无法做到这一点，他有些恳求地吻着拉基蒂奇殷红的薄唇，希望他能撤出去让这些汁水流出。

“这颗宝石很好看吗？’

梅西听见拉基蒂奇在他的耳边问他，他慵懒地眯了眯眼睛，回答道：

“我觉得还可以，没有你送我的拿一些好看。这颗宝石有些像你的眼睛，不过显然你更好看。所以你知道吗？我在偷这颗宝石的时候，满脑子都是你。”

拉基蒂奇愣了一下，然后轻笑出声，他蹭了蹭梅西的脖颈，另一只手环绕过梅西的腹部轻轻按压，酸涩的奇异感觉让梅西呻吟了一下，他看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛接着说：

“你记不记得给我做的那朵玫瑰花？我把他放在了那上面，好看极了，真的好看极了。不过我想问你，我可以不可以再要一朵蓝色的呀？“

“当然可以，你想要什么蓝色，宝石蓝好不好？”拉基蒂奇摸过梅西身上那些细小的伤口温柔地说，他垂下眼睛看着梅西的脖颈。那里有着几道他们刚刚弄出来的印记。

“给我一个惊喜，亲爱的。”梅西看着他，他的眉宇染上笑意。

拉基蒂奇用一个吻回应了他，浓郁的玫瑰花香味围绕着他们，让梅西稍稍有些沉醉。拉基蒂奇在这个时候开始动起来，高潮过后的内部实在是过于敏感，他的一点举动就带起了宫口快速而密集的收缩，梅西毫不遮掩地呻吟起来，像是在抱怨他的不知轻重。

内里依然高热又紧致，拉基蒂奇把梅西的腿缠绕到自己的腰上，开始大力地操干起来。原本被性器卡在子宫里面的汁水随着他每一次的大幅度的动作流了出来，床单和下体都湿得不成样子。梅西的脚腕搭扣在一起，他的内部紧紧地绞着alpha的性器，他甚至比之前更加敏感，稍稍一动就会带起他的颤抖，这该死的激素可真让他变得容易获得快感。他和拉基蒂奇接吻，他也出汗了，和自己一样，白皙的身体上遍布着粉红色，他的金发因为汗水贴在脸上，梅西伸手帮他撩到了耳后。他的第二次Omega高潮来的很快，他的内壁和宫口已经有些习惯了操干，随着alpha的星座而有节奏的收缩。但是当那次拉基蒂奇还没有要射在他体内的意思的时候，梅西开始有些慌了。他知道大半夜打扰人家睡觉是他的不对，但是如果被操得第二天走不了路，那显然是他更惨一点。

他的宫口已经因为过度的抽插而有一些酸痛了，梅西推了推拉基蒂奇，被冲撞地断断续续的话从他口中飘出来：

“你到底还要干多久...嗯哼....停下...啊……停下...”

拉基蒂奇用吻和更加凶狠的操干回应了他。

”啊……不……求你…...求你.……停下……...”

他的宫口已经有一些疼痛了，他的身体被拉基蒂奇折腾得越来越敏感，他累极了，特别想要休息，但是拉基蒂奇看起来没有想要放过他。

体内的敏感点被疯狂地操干，再也抑制不住的呻吟在淫靡的房间里飘荡。

“够了……真的够……啊……嗯……嗯哼……伊万……求你了……”

梅西带着哭腔的声音在他的耳边响起，快感堆积起来，他知道自己的第三次高潮快要到了，他觉得自己的腿已经不是自己的了，他的腰也酸的很，如果说第二次Omega高潮的时候还是激素的作用，那第三次就是活生生被拉基蒂奇操出来的，过多的快感让梅西啜泣了起来，生理性的泪水沿着他的眼角流下来，拉基蒂奇温柔地替他抹去了眼泪，然后吻了吻他的眼角。

“你找上我的，宝贝。”

拉基蒂奇和他接吻，他轻柔地地抚摸着梅西的腰窝，挑逗着他的敏感点，在他耳边咬耳朵，“我本来也梦到你了，没想到你会真的出现在这里。”

“要不是你下面的小嘴儿还紧紧地咬着我，我都会觉得这就是一场梦。”

伊万在他耳边柔柔软软地说，他的声调温柔，手却不安分地向上摸去。他的内里因为伊万的下流话而猛地紧缩，夹的的伊万闷哼一声。梅西觉得有些委屈，他的宫口和内里已经习惯了伊万的操干，随着他的每一次节奏收缩，当梅西颤抖着攀上第三次Omega高潮的时候，他几乎是哭叫着想要躲开这恼人的快感。伊万掐着他即将高潮的beta的腰部用力做着冲刺，然后在他内墙高潮来临，宫颈口猛烈地收缩，子宫喷出汁水的时候，狠狠地撞了进去，然后在梅西进行Omega高潮的时候在他体内成结射精，并且一口咬上了他的腺体，玫瑰的信息素一下子渗透进梅西的感官里，浓郁而富有侵略性。被咬破腺体太痛了，梅西想要躲开，但是他的结卡着beta本来就窄小的宫口，被不停操干地过于敏感的宫口让梅西一动就止不住的哆嗦，他一边委屈地啜泣着，一边乖巧地被伊万抱在了怀里。

“我明早要吃泡芙，还有甜甜圈。如果我起来没有看到这些东西，我就，我就……”梅西想了一下，更委屈了，他我就了半天没我就出来个东西。拉基蒂奇愉悦地笑了起来，他亲吻梅西的额角，笑容在他漂亮的眼睛下闪现出来。

“好，你要吃什么我都给你做，但是不能吃太多哦。”


End file.
